1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector suitable for making a large number of poles individually waterproof.
2. Background Art
Recently, vehicular controls have been upgraded, and ignition timing control, fuel injection control, and suspension control devices involving many input and output signals are now included on vehicles. In such devices involving many input and output signals, it is becoming more and more popular to adopt a connection form which utilizes a connector (coupler) for the purpose of facilitating maintenance, reducing the number of connections to enhance reliability, or drawing out a coupler terminal directly from substrate terminals to improve production efficiency. In the connection form using a connector, it is desirable to utilize a waterproof structure for each pole in order to attain high reliability waterproofing.
A conventional waterproof electrical connector is known having a seal applied to each of many connecting terminals (i.e., poles). FIG. 11 is a sectional view of such a conventional waterproof electrical connector, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid Open No. Hei 2-18279. In FIG. 11, contacts, or female terminals 101, are each held in a socket housing 100, while in a pin connector housing 200 is molded pin connectors, i.e., male terminals 201.
A front end 100a of the socket housing 100 is formed in a cylindrical shape to accommodate the female terminals 101 each individually, while in the pin connector housing 200 is received a sealing member 202 in conformity with the outer periphery of the cylindrical shape of the front end 100a of the socket housing 100, so as to ensure a liquid-tight condition.
The sealing member 202 is formed of an elastic material such as rubber, and a section of its inner peripheral surface, i.e., a section thereof in an extending direction of the female terminals 101, is corrugated for facilitating the deformation thereof upon abutment against the front end 100a of the socket housing 100, and for increasing the abutting pressure. Further, a sealing stopper 300 is fitted in the pin connector housing 200 to prevent the sealing member 202 from coming off of the pin connector housing 200.
In the above conventional waterproof connector, each connecting terminal is waterproof. However, it has several shortcomings. First, since sealing members 202 are pressed respectively against a large number of cylindrical front ends 100a of the socket housing to provide a seal, there is a large frictional force between the sealing members 202 and the socket housing 100. Therefore, the force required to either insert or pull the connector out is large. Secondly, since the sealing members are disposed so as to enclose the cylindrical front ends of the socket housing concentrically, a large space is required, and the larger the number of connecting terminals, the larger the space. This is particularly undesirable in a two-wheeled motor vehicle in which mounting space is limited. Thirdly, if the connecting terminals used are of a circular sectional shape, a still greater space is required.
A need therefore exists for a connector that can be maintained in a waterproof condition and which does not require excessive force for connecting and disconnecting. A need further exists for a connector that can be maintained in a waterproof condition without occupying excessive space.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a electrical connector capable being held in a waterproof condition. It is a further object of the invention to provide an electrical connector that is capable of being connected and disconnected easily.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an electrical connector that can be maintained in a waterproof condition without occupying excessive space.
For achieving the above-mentioned objects and other objects, a first feature of the present invention resides in an electrical connector for connecting a plurality of male terminals and a plurality of female terminals with each other, comprising a pin housing which holds the male terminals, a socket housing having receptacle portions for accommodating and holding the female terminals each individually, and an elastic sheet member disposed so that a cylindrical edge of the socket housing comes into abutment against the elastic sheet member when the socket housing is fitted in the pin housing to form a seal between the pin housing and the socket housing.
According to this first feature, the socket housing and the pin housing are coupled together through the elastic sheet member. As a result, the receptacle portions are sealed with the elastic sheet member, and the male and female terminals received within the receptacle portions are waterproof when both housings are coupled together. Further, since the socket housing is sealed at only its front end side, i.e., its cylindrical edge, a frictional force of the elastic sheet member does not act in a direction in which it obstructs the socket housing connecting/disconnecting operation. Consequently, both housings can be easily engaged and disengaged with respect to each other.
A second feature of the present invention resides in that a sectional shape of the receptacle portions of the socket housing perpendicular to a socket housing connecting/disconnecting direction is square. According to the second feature, the space for arrangement of a large number of terminals can be used more effectively than in connectors having receptacle portions for accommodating terminals having a circular shape.
A third feature of the present invention resides in that either the cylindrical edge of the socket housing or a surface of the elastic sheet against which the cylindrical edge comes into abutment is formed as an arcuate convex portion. According to the third feature, when the socket housing and the pin housing are coupled together, the top of the arcuate convex portion comes into abutment against the corresponding surface to ensure a waterproof sealing effect.
A fourth feature of the present invention resides in that the convex portion is formed by a continuation of circular arcs having a single radius of curvature and is annular around the male or female terminals. According to this fourth feature, no change in shape occurs at a crossing part of sides in each cylindrical receptacle portion having a square section. That is, the mating member upon abutment thereagainst of the convex portion undergoes a smooth deformation, so that the sealing effect is enhanced.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.